


Unwrap Me A Lifetime

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Narry - Freeform, narry christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry proposes to Niall in one of the most annoying ways possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrap Me A Lifetime

It was Christmas morning that Harry finally did it. Niall never saw it coming, not with the way that Harry had been acting the few months, Niall thought that his longtime boyfriend had been cheating on him. He shook his head, that was out of the world suggestion but Harry had been acting really weird.

Niall was never the suspicious or jealous type, but he was already nervous enough it being Christmas. Niall had never been much of a Christmas person over the years of his life, his parents had divorced on the dreadful holiday. So celebrating it with Harry was always made into a bigger deal than it was.

So when Niall woke up that morning to an empty bed, he freaked out. Niall scrambled to get out of bed, tripping over various piles of clothing to rush downstairs. And what he sees is not what he expected and lets out a relieved sigh.

Harry was standing there in his stupid chef’s apron and cooking him breakfast. It takes a moment for Harry to notice that Niall was standing there and when he does, Niall can literally feel the love radiating off of him. How did he get so lucky to be with Harry was insane to think about. The boy was everything that he could have ever asked for and more.

“Hey babe, I’m still here.” Niall let out a breath and crossed the kitchen in four steps to embrace Harry in a hug. Harry towered over him a little but the height difference made for the best hugs he could have ever asked for. His arms wrapped around Harry’s waist tightly, and he dug his nose into the base of his neck.

“Merry Christmas babe.” Harry murmurs and Niall grumbles, placing a kiss on Harry’s neck before pulling away.

“We got the works for breakfast, I hope you’re hungry.” And it was possibly the best breakfast that Niall had ever devoured, and Niall really loved food so that was saying something. Then it was time for the main event, the opening of the presents.

Niall was nervous about Harry’s gift and Harry looked like he was equally as nervous. They were to go to Harry’s mum’s place after they had their own celebration, just for Christmas dinner and the caroling that would soon to follow.

Niall had gotten Harry a couple of the floral shirts he’s been into recently, a nice pair of boots and some of the books that he had his eye on for the last few weeks. Harry loved all of the presents and now it was time for Niall’s present, which was in a slightly large box.

“If you got me a gaming system I will return it.” Niall threatened, they didn’t have the money or time for any video games.

“I promise it's not a system, have a little trust in your boyfriend.” Niall rolled his eyes and set onto unwrapping the box, and ripping it open, only to find another box. He can feel Harry’s stare on the back of his neck so he just continues on, repeating the process to reveal another box.

If Harry had gone and done that annoying thing where there’s a dozen boxes inside this thing, he was going to kill him before they made it to his mother’s house. But alas, he just continues on until the box is very small and Niall is really questioning if Harry even got him anything.

“Harry,” Niall whines, and Harry gently takes the small box from Niall. He raises his eyebrows at him skeptically.

“Niall you have no idea how nervous I was to give you this, I was so scared and this is such a big thing.” Niall’s eyes wide. Was he?

Harry gets on his knees in front of Niall, while he holds out the now open little box.

“Niall I love you, I know you know that but I love telling you. I love everything about you, and I love all of your habits and mannerisms. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, so I guess this is where I say,” Niall was holding his breath as Harry chuckled nervously.

“Niall James Horan will you marry me?” Niall nodded his head so quickly he felt he was going to get whiplash. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck and must’ve said yes a million times. Harry hugged him just as tight as they fell to the ground.

“Way to make my gift seem insignificant.”

“Any gift from you is the best one ever babe. Or should I say fiance?” Niall giggles, and officially deems this the best Christmas ever. He looked at the ring, then at Harry and he couldn’t be any happier than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
